Les amours des Glen
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Voilà un petit one-shot sur les pensées des quatre Glen évoqué dans le manga... Spoil du tome 21, et de ce d'avant...


**Les amours des Glen**

POV Levi :

Aujourd'hui je viens de proposer une chose inimaginable à Lacie, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je ferais cela, lui proposer de lui faire un enfant… Moi, éperdument amoureux de toi, toi qui ne me voit que comme Glen Baskerville, et non comme Levi, simplement Levi. Tu ne me respect pas, non tu me crains, tu m'obéis juste par peur, et par amour comme je le pensais avant… Avant que tu l'embrasse elle, la personne que tu vas épouser demain, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai fais cette folle demande aujourd'hui, à la personne que je considère comme ma petite sœur… Quand tu le seras quelle sera ta réaction ? En auras tu une au moins ? Non, pourquoi rêvé je ne suis rien pour toi, juste un de descendant des autres Glen… Juste ça… Rien d'autre… Et bientôt je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir quand Oswald m'aura succédé, oui plus qu'un souvenir qu'on oubli vite… Très vite… Trop vite…

**Je t'aime mon amour, amoureux de sa femme.**

POV Oswald :

Je suis là devant le duc Barma qui tombe, tombe toujours plus bas dans le trou que fut l'abysse… Il prétendait savoir pourquoi je faisais tous cela, bien sur il a en partit raison, mais il a aussi tort, en partit. Tout comme lui ma motivation est l'amour, ma motivation est de gagner son cœur avant ma sœur. Oui, je ne veux pas revenir dans le passé pour éviter de faire confiance à Jack, mais pour le garder près de moi, et qu'il n'est pas l'idée folle de vouloir rejoindre Lacie… Je regarde ce trou sans fin, et le revoie la première fois que je l'ai, quand il s'est jeté dans les bras de ma sœur, bien heureusement il n'a jamais recommençait, et à cette époque je ne l'aimais pas encore. Oui, moi, Oswald aime quelqu'un, un homme de surcroît, Jack Vessalius, troisième enfant d'une petite famille de bourgeois… Un bâtard. Je nous revoie créant cette mélodie… La mélodie qu'il surnomma « Lacie », aurais-je du lui dire non, au lieu de lui sourire ? De l'oublier ? L'aurait-il oublié pour rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Il faut que je le sache, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je forcerais un retour dans le passé par l'Abysse, oui Jack sera mien.

**Je t'aime mon amour, amoureux de ma sœur. **

POV Gilbert :

Je regarde le vide qui a remplacé mon bras, pourquoi ais-je fais ça ? Pour Oz ? Pourquoi étais-je destiné à devenir Glen ? Et pourquoi ne le suis-je pas ? Je n'aurais surement pas la réponse à la moitié de mes questions, mais la question qui me turlupine le plus est la première. Oui, pourquoi ais-je fais ça ? Pour Oz, ou pour mes convictions ? Quand j'y réfléchi je vois le sourire de maître Oz, je ne veux que son bonheur… Mais est-ce que Oz ne serait pas plus heureux en restant une peluche, une simple peluche qui recevrait l'amour d'une jeune fille ? Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans maître Oz, sans la personne que j'ai appris à aimer Maintenant que j'ai pris une décision, il faut que je la respect jusqu'au bout. Oui, je suivrais Oz, où qu'il aille, je le soutiendrais quoi qu'il décide de faire. Mais je ferais en sorte de n'être tout au plus qu'un ami pour lui, je ne lui ferais pas part de mes sentiments, je le laisserais être heureux avec la personne qu'il aime… Avec Alice…

**Je t'aime mon amour, amoureux de son amie.**

POV Léo :

Je suis là, ou peut-être là-bas, je ne sais plus ou je suis, c'est noir je ne vois à peine le bout de mon nez. Vais-je sortir d'ici un jour, revoir mes amis ? Comment vont-ils ? Et lui était-il heureux ? Suis-je bête il est mort, Elliot est mort par ma faute, juste ma faute… Est-ce pour ça que je suis ici ? Pour expédier ma faute ? Si c'est vrai, alors je suis prés à rester ici une éternité, jusqu'à qu'il puisse me pardonner. Me pardonner de l'avoir tuer, d'avoir des sentiments contre nature pour lui… Parfois je me demande ce que cela aurait fait si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, qui me rongeait le corps, le cœur… M'aurait-il rejeté ? Surement, il est tellement amoureux de lui-même qu'il ne peut pas penser qu'une personne puisse l'aimer… Surtout pas un serviteur de mon rang, et encore pas un garçon… S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, serait-il encore en vie, heureux ? Je ne sais pas, mais surement… Oui, tout aurait été mieux s'il ne m'avait pas connu, oui tout…

**Je t'aime mon amour, imbu de lui-même.**

* * *

_Coucou, tout le monde alors voilà un tout petit one-shot, parce que je trouve qu'autour des Baskerville les relations sont étranges avec les garçons… Par contre ce n'est pas la peine de chercher qui est la personne dont parle Levi, elle tout droit de mon imagination, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il a couché avec Lacie, alors voilà mon explication… Déception amoureuse…_

_J'espère que cet One-shot vous aura plus, et n'hésitez, comme d'habitude à me donner votre avis._

_Marionnette0116_


End file.
